


Elite 4 but 2 and sex

by PeepMeep



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, and also about Lorelei, my legacy, wow I'm the first person in this pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeepMeep/pseuds/PeepMeep
Summary: I never had a title for this so here you go have one that's honest.





	Elite 4 but 2 and sex

Ever since the Kalos region started taking applications from Johto and Kanto trainers, the Elite 4 was utterly boring. Yes, there were the money-hungry who came through every day just to get the prize money, but there was no challenge involved for anyone. As the first member to be faced, Lorelei had to watch the youngest trainers fall before her ice types.  
It wasn’t even that hard to beat her anymore. When she was first in the elite 4, rock moves were almost unheard of, fighting types rare. A good Psychic would take out a Machoke or a Hitmonchan, with nothing that could trump the psychic-type Slowbro and Jinx. Now there’s dark types, immune to psychic attacks. Nearly everything could learn a fighting move nowadays.  
And don’t even get her started on the fairy type and how it changed the entire balance of all Pokemon leagues.  
She floated on her back in the pool. She had to stay in her battle chamber during the league’s open hours and there wasn’t much to do. Regulations stated what levels her Pokemon could be, so she couldn’t train them or work on their skills. Even the newest treats like Pokepuffs could create an unfair balance between her and her challengers. All there was really to do was to swim around in the pool that sat beneath the battle platform. It was theatric, sure, but it was to drive the feeling of grandeur and difficulty, or something of the like Lance said.  
He’s probably even more bored than I am, Lorelei thought. At least he has a few more types than I do. Though there wasn’t much in the way of battle-capable dragon types back then, so Lance had to get a little creative with his “dragon” team, as it had to be more themed than literal.  
The door creaked open, reverberating through the chamber and the hallways. The water stirred. Lorelei swam over to the ladder and climbed back up to the platform, sliding her glasses back onto her face at the top. She stood at her place on the field and took, what she thought, was an impressive stance. Her outfit was only her one-piece swimsuit, but there weren’t any real rules on what they were supposed to wear; there were gym leaders who wore less all the time.  
She waited, but the door didn’t open. She heard one close, but behind her.  
“We’re closing up early today,” Lance said. She turned around to face him, confused.  
“We still have the rest of the afternoon,” she said.  
“No one’s coming through Victory Road, so even if someone entered now, it’d be too late before anyone got out to face us.”  
“Trainers fly in to the Pokemon Center all the time. We all know that those grinders would be here multiple times a day if they could.” Lorelei noticed that he was inspecting her body. “I was swimming,” she snapped. “It’s not like I can do much else in here.”  
“I never said it was a problem.”  
Now she was getting annoyed. “It’s not breaking any of the rules, so it doesn’t matter what you think. I could use a full restore every turn if I wanted to!”  
Lance took a step towards her. Is that so?” he said in a low voice. “You’d just blow our entire budget like that?”  
She noticed how much shorter she was without her heels. No matter, she’s still the same confident person no matter what she wore. She straightened her back, put her hands on her hips and glared at him. “It’s not like any of these newbies would make it up to you, anyways, so why are you so concerned?”  
“Maybe I should teach you a lesson in effective battling. There’s smarter choices in a battle than using an item.”  
“Like what?” she was about to say, but Lance had attacked her mouth with his own. There was no chance for her to react as she was still confused.  
“You need to be able to guess the speed of your opponent and make a crippling strike before they can do the same to you.” He ran a hand up her back, ass to shoulders. “Paralysis is a good way to slow them down. A 50/50 chance your opponent can’t make a move is pretty good, isn’t it?”  
Lorelei nodded. She was still unsure of what to think of all of this. She wasn’t complaining, but it wasn’t so clear as to why Lance was doing all of this.  
He grabbed her butt and pulled her close; she could feel his erection against her stomach, hot and hard. “Sometimes you need to lower your own defenses to get close to your opponent,” he murmured, pressing his mouth against her neck and collarbone. She closed her eyes, letting him search her. A bite to the shoulder made her gasp.  
“Don’t assume what will happen next in battle,” Lance scolded. “It’s rare when you’re absolutely sure what will happen next.” He ran a hand between her legs, making her whine.  
“O-of course,” she stammered. Well, he got me there.  
He lowered her to the ground, kissing her face. Every time she tried to kiss or touch him back, he brushed it off.  
His mouth stayed on her face as his hands went up and down his body. She gasped under his touch, hungry for more. As his hand moved to her thighs, she squirmed.  
“It’s only when they’re on the ropes do you show off what you got,” Lance whispered.  
With the side of his hand he pushes over the crotch of Lorelei’s swimsuit. He cupped her pussy with her hand.  
Heart pounding in her chest, Lorelei’s mind was racing. The cold water from the pool and her arousal pimpled her skin. Everything was so clear with her senses on fire. The water below slapped at the walls was a completely different rhythm than Lance’s breathing.  
A finger probed at her vagina, testing the entrance. Her quivering hole sucked it in once it entered; Lorelei moaned softly as she felt him run his finger inside her.  
He only withdrew from her to return with a second digit, and then a third. Lorelei panted and curled her toes as she felt the fingers curl to hit her g-spot. Muscles tensed and warmth spread as she felt herself get close to cumming.  
Before she could finish, Lance withdrew. She expected him to finish her, to touch her, but there was nothing. Lorelei tilted her head up to look at him. He licked his fingers and smirked.  
“It’d be a mistake to show you my best moves this early,” he said. “I expect you to train more before our next battle. he turned and left the room, door echoing as it closed.  
Lorelei lay there on the arena, mind processing what had just happened as her body came down from the high.  
“I’ll show him,” she spat, her hands traveling down her body. She’ll show him.  
Next time.

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to my ex who for some reason suggested I write this and this pairing????? you know who you are


End file.
